Your Party
'Carolus Francis Orlovsky' Player: Kayce Class: Cavalier (Gendarme) Appearance: Carolus carries himself like a true noble of an ancient house. Tall, since the vanishing Carolus has gone under a near dramatic transformation, training himself into a man who can truly call himself a warrior; still slim, but that slimness is now lean muscle. Well into his late thirties, the dark hair of an Orvosky is more salt and peppered now, swept back behind his ears, his slim moustache and slight beard well trimmed. Carolus eyes, once full of life and laughter, have dimmed since the Vanishing; the pain and loss behind them is barely hidden behind a facade of his usual lazy happiness. Biography: The nephew of Lord Poul Orlovsky, as the younger son of the youngest brother, Carolus had a life and upbringing of luxury, with none of the discipline to temper that. Left to his own devices as a child, Carolus grew to be a roguish and flippant young man, fully unwilling to take on any responsibility. He would frequently be seen in the town's taverns, whorehouses, and gambling dens. It wasn't until he met Elanar Rogvaria that things began to change. First at a ball in the capital, Carolus grew enamoured with her, eventually swearing to change his ways for her. Actually keeping his vow, the pair eventually married, with Elanar even persuading him to do something with his life and join the Order of the Sword one year ago. The Vanishing turned his life upside down. Finding himself lost and without purpose, grieving terribly, Carolus has drifted, searching for anyone with information on the Vanishing who can bring his wife back to him. Sami Zarlus Player: Tay Race: Ifrit Class: Sorcerer Appearance: Sami's hair is the color of true flame and if watched long enough it will seem to flicker faintly in the wind, even when inside away from any breeze. She is slim and because of her affinity with flames often wears clothing that is suitable for casting fire magic without lighting oneself on fire. Her eyes are large and the color of coffee, though when angered they seem to dance as if flames were inside them. She is restless, constantly fidgeting and moving except for when a book is open in front of her. Biography: Sami was born to an Ifrit mother and a human father just outside of New Stetvan sixty five years before the vanishing. Her mother was a sorceress of middling talent and her father a renowned scholar of the arcane arts. She spent her first forty years living with her parents before setting out on her own after her father's death. Most of her next twenty five years were spent travelling around Brevoy and even venturing once into the Stolen Lands in search of knowledge that her father would have coveted. She returned to new Stetvan only a few months before the vanishing and was hired by House Surtova along with several other arcane scholars to look into the vanishing. Their collective findings were almost nonexistent and when rumors of a mission to venture into the Stolen Lands reached her ears she signed up almost immediately, eager both to leave Brevoy and see the Stolen Lands again. Nixil "Nix" Snowkissed Player: Shadowclaimer Race: Half-Elf Class: Winter Witch Appearance: Nix is nearing twenty years of age and is average height for a half-elf his age. He is slightly muscular from a lifetime of travel and outdoorsmanship. He has a light tan complexion derived from his father's blood. He has a birthmark that is a white patch of skin on his forehead, likely a portion of his mother's skin tone bleeding through, this patch earned him his Snowcaster Elf name "Snowkissed". His eyes are human and not elf, pale almost crystalline blue. His rough hair mirrors his mothers, white as the snow itself, and he keeps it gathered up in a ponytail as best he can. His ears are pointed like most half-elves. His skin is unnaturally cold and he doesn't mind even the most extreme of temperatures. Biography: A Snowborn Half-Elf, child of a Snowcaster Twilight Speaker and a human adventurer father from Winterbreak, Nixil "Nix" Snowkissed was raised to be a pioneer full of wanderlust from a young age by both his parents. While the townspeople showed indifference and sometimes superstition towards the half-elf and his mother, his childhood was rather tame compared to most in Golarion, filled with adventures alongside his parents into the Lake of Mists and Veils and the Icerime Peaks. During these journeys as a teenager he began finding strange white animals, starting with a Stag. His mother later explained these were the signs of Tolc, the protector god of the north and one of the many deities involved with her people the Snowcaster elves. One of the animals, a winter weasel, began following and speaking to him on one of his solo journeys, leading him to discover he had been blessed and granted powers by Tolc. The weasel did not know the reason, only telling him it was in preparation for the future. His mother helped him foster these abilities and control them, like her people had her, and taught him the ways to harness the winter's power for himself. A sudden disappearance of his parents has led him to venture out to find them. Left with only a series of maps he seeks to find any clues to where they've gone and what is coming that might have been dangerous enough to leave him behind. His first stop, "The Stolen Lands". Rauien of Gronzi Player: Morgris Class: Slayer Bio: Rauien, a half elf, has always felt more at home in the wilderness than in the company of men. Perhaps this wasbecause he was raised among the wood folk, who kept to themselves in their forests. Perhaps it was because of the xenophobic humans who after ventured out into the forest to collect "taxes" and hunt on elven lands. Rauien himself was a product of one such excursion, to much internal strife. The Lord Vladislav Orlovsky raped Rauien's mother, resulting in Rauien, a half breed. His elven family accepted him for what he was, but Rauien never felt at home. Truthfully, he felt a burden on those around him, a constant reminder of the tyrannical reign of the Orlovsky dynasty. When Rauien was reaching adulthood, he learned of his father's death. Vladislav died of some plague or another. Rauien needed to visit the burning of the man. He watched Vladislav's corpse burn in flame. He hid, watched as his half brother, Poul, who was likely unaware of Rauien's lineage, was named Lord Orlovsky. He spoke briefly of his father's ill treatment of the elves, it gave Rauien hope that his reign would be less traumatic for his people. At the tournament following the naming of Lord Ilya Orlovsky, a magic quiver was put as prize for the best archer. Rauien was narrowly able to defeat Mikhial Dimitrov, a champion in service of House Orlovsky and won the quiver. Following the events at the tournament and the naming of his half-brother as Lord, Rauien decided not to return home to the forests of Gronzi. Hopefully this would mark a new age for the Elves of Gronzi. Should he stay, he would only be a reminder of the past age. Rauien left for the Stolen Lands, leading nobles on managed hunting parties into the wild lands, helping them track large game, and making a fair amount of gold in the process. One such lord, the Lord Mayor Ioseph Sellimus, was impressed with Rauien's skill in the wilderness. Lord Rogavaria had a plan, one which required skilled trackers to enter the Stolen Lands.... Sanrei Player: San Class: Druid Appearance: Standing a little above 5’7” with silvery white hair and grey eyes, Sanrei is atypical for an Android. The blue circuitry under his skin not unlike tattoos running the length of his body however are a trademark of his kind. His skin is pale from his efforts to keep them covered and he is rarely seen without long sleeves and a cowl. His form is that of a human in his 20’s, lithe but not unsuited for spending long periods in the wilderness. His features are symmetrical, hair pulled back in a simple plait. He’s not unattractive by conventional standards but there’s a strange,almost metallic sheen to his eyes in the right light and the way he emotes when interacting with people is always a little off, appearing to be awkward at best, but outright unnerving to some. Bio: An android fresh from one of the various foundries littering Numeria, Sanrei emerged in a land full of threats: Kellids who feared and hated his kind, slavers, and the Technic League. He stumbled through his formative years, helped along by those who pitied him, but found himself unable to set roots in most places either due to people wary of being involved with an android or put off by his child-like understanding of the world until he was taken in by a group of small-time thieves and con-men. His intelligence coupled with his naivete made him a perfect addition to their petty schemes, and in return they did their best to normalize his behavior. It was the unnerving display of his nanite surge that unraveled the friendship, and with the encouragement of an opportunistic outsider -who convinced them that Sanrei was nothing more than a deceptive, unfeeling doll- his 'friends' sold him off to slavery. Sanrei marked the true start of his life after his escape. It wasn’t his flight across the nearest Numerian border that saved him but his unwitting entry into a forest no well-informed traveler would enter. The elven druid that saved him from the hungry pack of wolves chasing him half a day later did so with such grace and strange powers that at first Sanrei thought her a deity. He was spared a tongue-lashing and quick ejection from her section of the forest by her sheer curiosity at turning to face a humanoid clutching a distressed puma kit, his unnerving stare (of wonder, perhaps?) framed by the fading glow of his tattoos. The android explained that the kitten’s mother was slain by the same wolves chasing him after he inadvertantly crossed their path while seeking safety. He scooped the defenseless creature up and ran, but the ravenous pack caught up. It was with caution that he explained why he was glowing, how he came to the forest, and that he wasn’t really human, just something that looked human. He then begged the elf to teach him to wield magic such as hers. Amused, she explained that one does not learn to be a Druid like you learn to read or hunt and that only those who showed earnest devotion and sacrifice to the forces of nature were blessed with those powers, not to mention the possibility that something not birthed of the natural order could even be granted such gifts. The elf introduced herself as Alinaera, and conceded to at least teach Sanrei how to fend for himself before sending him on his way. She did not want to discourage him from following the Green Faith though, and she told him that artificial or not, taking responsibility for a creature disadvantaged by his actions wasn’t something many humans would do, so maybe he had a chance. With patience and great effort Sanrei did eventually become a Druid, a matter that to him validated his status as a living being -something he struggled with after years of being told that his value was tantamount to that of an object. He eventually left the Estrovian forest with his Puma companion, traveling to the free lands of the River Kingdoms via Brevoy. Back among society, it is there that he learned of the vanishing of an entire bloodline of people, as well as the planned settlement of the Stolen Lands.